To Know The Unknown
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Its been a few years since Jimmy shrank into Conan. Amy still has that crush on him, but now, in High School, it turns into something much more. However, she starts to notice something strange...is he looking a lot like Jimmy or is it just her? AmyConan
1. Explanations

**A/N:** Believe it or not, Faded is almost finished. I don't plan on it going over 25 chapters and it might be way less than that. I have stuff in mind for what happens at the end so that's why I'm starting this fic! One of the very few Amy/Conan multi-chapter fics out there. I prefer Amy/Conan cause Ai/Conan there's just too much of it. This was in my poll and I already have the ConanxRachel one in my head.

**Name Translations:**

I use ENGLISH names. Don't ask me to change them, I won't. I see no problem with them.

Shinichi Kudo - Jimmy Kudo  
Ran Mouri - Rachel Moore  
Kogoro Mouri - Richard Moore  
Hiroshi Agasa - Hershel Agasa  
Ai Haibara - Vi Greythorn  
Genta Kojima - George  
Ayumi Yoshida - Amy Yeager  
Mitsuhiko Tsuyabara - Mitch Tenison  
Yuusaku Kudo - Booker Kudo  
Yukiko Kudo - Vivian Kudo  
Heiji Hattori - Harley Heartwell  
Kazuha Toyama - Kristen Thomas  
Sonoko Suzuki - Serena Sebastian

**Summary:** Its been a few years since Jimmy shrank into Conan. Amy still has that crush on him, but now, in High School, it turns into something much more. However, she starts to notice something strange...is he looking a lot like Jimmy Kudo or is it just her? Amy/Conan

**Warnings: **Character death

**Disclaimer: **Ya know, I hate these. I don't own.

* * *

**To Know The Unknown**

**Chapter One: Explanations**

The Black Organization had fallen. Most members were either dead, arrested, or in hiding. It had taken ten long years, but they had finally brought them down. Who were they?

Vi Greythorn and Conan Edogawa.

Also known as Shiho Miyano (codename: Sherry) and Jimmy Kudo.

Both of them were seventeen when they had finally taken down the organization with the help of many others. It had been a long time coming, their downfall, but years after Jimmy's re-aging, and Conan's and his similarities, Vi and Conan were finding it harder to hide the truth.

There were deaths on their side from the battle with the organization as well. Their friend, George, had died trying to protect Amy from Gin's gun. Vi was injured in the battle and had a great deal of blood loss, but she had fled soon after the battle. Conan hadn't since her since.

And Rachel...

Just as Conan was confronting Gin and Vodka, the men with the codenames who had poisoned him, Rachel had found him. Gin had had a gun pointed at his head, and she ran for them, ready to give them a good kick, when suddenly he aimed the gun at her.

"Heh... two lovers dying together. How tragic."

Her eyes widened as he pulled the trigger, and she went down before Conan had gotten to her in time, dying from a bullet to the head.

Without ever knowing who he really was.

Miraculously, Conan had escaped. However, after the battle, Conan couldn't stay in the Moore Detective Agency anymore. It was too painful. He had packed up and left to stay with Dr. Agasa, who was only too happy to let him stay. After Vi's disappearance, the house was kind of lonely.

But with Vi's disappearance, there was no antidote to the APTX-4869. Not that Conan wanted one anymore...what was the point? Jimmy Kudo died when Rachel did that night.

He had gone through life semi-normal after that. Becoming a famous detective once more and solving cases that had left the police baffled. Because of this, the famous Sleeping Moore sort of lost most of his clients, as Conan could no longer be his voice.

Mitch, Amy, and Conan had opened up a detective agency of their own, in a small apartment once they were able to live on their own. Mitch and Conan were living as room mates, with Amy a few numbers down. It was quite convenient, and they were getting a few clients with Conan's reputation as a detective. Amy and Mitch were smarter at it too, except they no longer called themselves the junior detective league since their was no 'junior' about them anymore.

After the fall of the organization and Rachel's death, Conan hadn't been the same. Everyone could see it. Whenever he smiled, it was forced. When he wasn't at school, he was home surrounded by work on different cases. He never went out anymore, burying himself in his work.

He was worrying his parents who were called by Dr. Agasa, so 'Vanni Edogawa' decided to make an appearance. But not even she could get Conan to cheer up.

There had been a funeral for everyone whos lives had been lost. Richard and Eva hadn't quite been the same since the loss of their only daughter, but Conan had taken her death the hardest. He'd been in love with her, but never got the chance to tell her.

Buried in his work and not even leaving the apartment, a seventeen year old Conan Edogawa smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Rachel....now you'll never find out the truth."

**TBC**

**A/N**: D: Kind of sad, I know. Don't roget to review! Continue or not? The next chapter will be the actual start of the story, this one was just explaining what happened after the downfall of the organization. I'm going to try and write Vi in eventually, but it will be Amy x Conan!


	2. The Real Beginning

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! In the words of Kaito Kid...now...on with the show!

* * *

  
**To Know The Unknown **

**Chapter Two: The Real Beginning**

* * *

"Hi, Conan!"

Conan looked up at the sound of the cheerful voice that belonged to his long-time friend Amy Yeager. Now his only female friend, since Rachel was killed, he didn't find her quite as annoying anymore. He'd learned to cherish the friends he had especially so after the fall of the organization and Vi's disappearance. Mitch was with her, and even though Amy lived in another part of the building down the hall, she spent a bit of her time here because of the agency, and just to see Conan.

"Hey, guys," Conan said, sitting at the desk with a few sheets and files of work in front of him. Amy sighed and walked over, taking mostof them from him and placing them in a drawer.

"H-Hey! I was working on those cases!"

"You work too much on those cases, Conan," Amy said and looked down at him, placing her hands on the desk. As Conan looked up at her, his heart nearly skipped a beat. He thought he saw Rachel staring down at him for a minute. But when he realized it was indeed Amy, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I just need some fresh air." He said, standing up and walking from behind his desk. Amy and Mitch watched him with frowns on both their faces, staring at him until he closed the door behind him.

"He's not our Conan anymore, is he?" Amy asked. Mitch shook his head.

"There's something going on with him we'll probably never understand. He hasn't been the same since Rachel was murdered."

"Of course not. She was his guardian."

"No, that's not all. I think, as strange as it sounds...Conan was in love with her, Amy."

Amy paused. She'd suspected that years ago, Conan's affections towards Rachel were more than just brother-sister type love. But how was that even possible? When Conan first arrived, he was seven, not seventeen! There was no possible way for them to work out.

But that still didn't stop him from loving her.

She saw the way he acted around her. When he was with her, nothing else mattered. He'd go back into a burning building if it meant she be safe.

Amy sighed. She should have seen it coming after her death. Conan hadn't even cried at the funeral. He'd stayed behind after everyone had gone home. She didn't know what happened when he did that, but he hadn't been the same since.

"I'm worried about him, Mitch. He needs to move on. It's not good for him to be cooped up in here surrounded by all this paperwork."

"I know. Maybe we can cheer him up somehow."

~*~

"Ah, hello Jimmy."

Dr. Agasa looked up from his latest experiment as he entered. Dr. Agasa pretty much looked exactly the same as he did back then, besides the fact that he had lost a little bit more hair.

"Doc, what have I told you about calling me that? I've been Conan for the last few years now." He sighed, sitting on the couch.

"Right...sorry, I forget sometimes." Agasa said before returning to work on his latest invention. "You should come by more often. I haven't seen much of you since you moved out."

"I've been working on a lot of cases," Conan said leaning back. "So I haven't been out much."

Agasa sighed. He'd noticed it too. Rachel's death had changed him, and not for the better. "Jimmy..." At the boy's look, he didn't correct himself. "I'm talking to Jimmy, not Conan." The boy blinked several times but Agasa continued. "You need to move on. Put the past behind you. No matter how many cases you solve....it won't bring her back."

"Stop..." Conan whispered, his eyes closing tightly as his hands balled up into small fists. "Just stop... you don't understand. No one does."

"Then try to help us understand, my boy," Agasa said worriedly, looking over at him, but he stared at the wall. Agasa sighed once more.

"I came here to get away from all the stares and people trying to 'help' me...alright, doc?" he asked, stifling a yawn. "I'll be fine eventually...I just need time to heal."

_You've had ten long years, Jimmy..._

_No one understands the pain I'm going through, _Jimmy thought, glancing out the window. _I didn't just lose my first love. She protected me...without knowing it was really me. I lost her without even telling her who I really am._

**A/N: **Sorry for such a short chapter, I haven't had much energy to do anything lately because of these pills I have to take. . Which is why Faded also hasn't been updated. I'd already started on this last week...but I really don't feel like updating anything at the moment. Maybe later or tomorrow I'll work on something? And I'm getting caught up in DC episodes (though I had to skip a few cause I couldn't find them anywhere, but I find its an anime you can skip eps and not get totally confused). I'm at episode 312, and the previous one was just epic. I'm on movie 12 now too, but I haven't finished it.


End file.
